legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Battle Stars P2: Josuke Higashikata vs. Yang Xiao Long/Transcript
(On the street of a city, a teenage boy with a pompadour is seen walking around, revealed to be Josuke Higashikata) Josuke: Weird. Why did Mr. Jotaro send me here anyway? (Josuke's phone rings) Josuke: Hm? *Answers the phone* Hello? (Jotaro Kujo is heard on the other end) Jotaro: *Voice* Josuke, where are you right now? Josuke: I'm right where you sent me Jotaro. Jotaro: *Voice* Good. Be careful, there could be enemy Stand Users in that same city as you. Keep your guard up. Josuke: Uhh, right. (Josuke hangs up) Josuke: *sigh* (Josuke continues walking around) Josuke: Stand users? Here? I don't see how that's possible. (Josuke looks around at the people walking around) Josuke: To be honest, I feel like I'm the one who should be hunted. I don't fit in here at all. (Josuke then shakes his head) Josuke: Well, I can't let that get to me. I have a job to do and I'm gonna do it. (Josuke is then bumped into by somebody running by) Josuke: Gah, hey! (The person running by is revealed to be Yang Xiao Long who looks back at him) Yang: Hm? Josuke: Watch it next time. Almost knocked me down there. Yang: Sorry. But maybe next time you should pay attention to where you are going. Josuke: I was about to say the same thing. Yang: Well unlike you, I happen to be in a hurry. Josuke: Where? To the beauty salon? Yang: Wow. Haven't heard that one before. Josuke: Sure. (Josuke brushes himself off) Josuke: Still, you could at least watch where you're running. Yang: How about you first get that mess you call a hair-do done first. (A dark shadow suddenly covers Josuke) Josuke: What did you just say? Yang: I said get a new hair style buddy. But no way you can get awesome hair like mine. (Josuke glares at Yang) Josuke: Are you saying I should pour a box of spaghetti noodles on my head asshole? Yang: Wait what? No I said you should- Josuke: Because as far as I can tell, that's how I'd describe that freak show on your head. (A dark shadow suddenly covers Yang) Yang: You have the nerve to insult my hair you bastard? Josuke: Yeah. I do. What are you gonna do about? (Yang suddenly pulls out several rounds of ammunination and loads up her guantlets) Yang: I'M ABOUT TO KICK YOUR ASS!! Anncouncer: BATTLE STARS!!! FIGHT!!! (Yang charges toward Josuke) Josuke: SHINING DIAMOND!!! Yang: Huh? (Shining Diamond appears and blocks Yang's attack. Yang however, sees nothing in front of her) Yang: What the?? What did I just hit? Josuke: Hmph. (Suddenly Shining Diamond punches Yang back hard pushing her back) Yang: Ow!? Are you some kind of psychic?! Josuke: *Thinking* She can't see Shining Diamond. Good. That means she's not a stand user. STill, she's going down hard! (Shining Diamond then begins to deliever a barrage of quick and powerful punches) Shining Diamond: DORARARARARARARA!!! *Knocks Yang away* DORA!!! Yang: GNN!!!! (Yang is knock into a wall) Josuke: Ha! And that's how its done! (Yang however pries herself from the wall. Her hair starts to light up a bit) Yang: We're FAR from done ass!! (Yang then shoots herself forward using her gauntlets) Josuke: Gnn, what the hell?! (Yang suddenly lands in front of Josuke and lands a few blows on him) Josuke: AH!! Yang: Got you! Josuke: Not so fast! (Shining Diamond grabs Yang and tosses her away) Josuke: Gnn, damn. She hit hard. I gotta be more careful. I won't be able to beat her without Shining Diamond. (Yang lands on the ground and then starts to open fire at Josuke) Josuke: ARE THOSE SHOT GUN ROUNDS?! (Shining Diamond holds up his arms and blocks the shots to stop them from hitting Josuke) Josuke: Okay, now this is something else! (Yang is shown watching as the shots bounce off of nothing) Yang: *Thinking* Something's up. Whatever power he has, it's protecting him at all times. I gotta figure out a way past it. (Shining Diamond ceases the defense as Josuke glares) Josuke: Alright lady, I'll give you this one last chance to walk away before I get more pissed off! Yang: No chance buddy! Those who insult or even touch my hair need to pay the price! Josuke: *Thinking* Well. On that we agree. *Outloud* All right! You asked for it! Here I come! (Josuke starts running toward Yang with Shining Diamond hovering by his side) Yang: Alright, here he comes. (Yang gets ready to attack) Yang: *Thinking* Why come toward me though? Is it something to do with his power? Josuke: *Thinking* She's clearly got long-ranged methods of attack. If my Stand's range wasn't so short, this would be over by now. (Josuke then looks at a nearby wall) Josuke: *Thinking* Although, she's nothing compared to its power! (Josuke uses Shining Diamond to break the wall, throwing debris onto the ground) Yang: ?? Josuke: This should help me with the distance! (Shining Diamond picks up a piece of debris and tosses it with great force toward Yang) Shining Diamond: DORA!! Yang: OH CRAP!! *Jumps out of the way* How did he- Shining Diamond: DORA!! *Punches Yang* Yang: GNN!!! (Shining Diamond then grabs Yang's metal arm and crushes it with a single squeeze, bending it severely) Yang: !!! Josuke: Dora. (Shining Diamond delivers another punch to Yang, knocking her down) Yang: GAH!! (Yang lies on the ground and looks at her bent metal arm) Yang: He.....He destroyed....my arm....How? Josuke: Wow lady, for someone with so much anger your power wasn't what I expected. I'll admit you landed some good hits, but you should've known what you were getting into when you realized you couldn't see my attacks. Yang: What kind of Semblance is that....? Josuke: I'm not sure what you mean. But, I possess the Stand known as Shining Diamond, a short-range Stand with incredible attack and defensive power. Yang: A....what? (Josuke looks at Yang's injuries) Josuke: And lucky for you, he does possess a pretty useful ability. (Shining Diamond fixes Yang's body, even repairing her arm as if nothing happened. Josuke: There, fully healed. Yang: W-...What?? Josuke: And now.... (Josuke glares down) Josuke: The fight's fair ain't it? Yang: Wait. Wait hold on, don't! I-I- Josuke: SHINING DIAMOND!!! (Shining Diamond tosses Yang up into the air before she falls down toward him. He then begins to deliiver one final barrage) Shining Diamond: DORARARARARARARARARARARARARA!!!! DORAAA!!! (Shining Diamond sends Yang flying away, shattering her Aura and sending her crashing through a wall unconscious) Josuke: *Sighs and draws back Shining Diamond* Finally. (Josuke walks away) Josuke: Now to get out of this place! (Yang is seen unconscious but still uninjured) Announcer: K.O!!! (Josuke is shown standing on a pedestal) THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH UP IS...... (Josuke pulls out a comb and combs his hair) JOSUKE HIGASHIKATA!!! Josuke: This is just great! LOTM: BATTLE STARS Category:LOTM: Battle Stars Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts